Violet roses
by Ria886
Summary: Everyone has a person who know everyting about them. For Kyoya this person is his childhood friend and his fiancé, Gwen. What happens when she starts to attend Ouran? How will the other hosts react when they find out about her and how will the club affect their relationship? Read to find out :)
1. Love at first sight

Kyoya stood in front of a glass wall, from where he could see all the airplanes that came and went. He was at the airport, waiting for a private plane. In his hands he held a bouquet of violet roses.

For a stranger it looked like a man waiting for his lover. And for first time in his life Kyoya was exactly what he looked like.  
Today was a special day. His fiancé was returning to him, after a year of being in Britain.  
Yes, he, Kyoya Ootori was engaged. But he didn't mind, because it was the girl who meant everything to him.  
It all started when they first meet. He remembered it as if it was yesterday. At the time he was only six...

 _~ FLASHBACK ~_

 _"Kyoya, father's new business partner will visit us with his family. Please be nice to them." said Fuyumi as she adjusted Kyoya's necktie_

 _When he got ready he went down to greet the quests with his family.  
_

There stood a man who had to be in his mid 30es. He was Daisuke Nakamura, the owner of the most popular electronics company in Japan.  
On his right was his son, Ichiru Nakamura, who for his age of thirteen was really tall and like his father he had brown hair and brown eyes.  
Next to him was a girl, who had to be around his age if not a year younger. She had long brown hair and green eyes. She wore a simple white dress and Kyoya couldn't help but stare at the girl in front of him, who looked like an angel.

 _He only returned to the reality when his father and his business partner left and he and his siblings were left with the task of entertaining the children. However before anything could happen the girl walked up to him._

 _"Hi, I'm Gwen. What's your name?" asked him the girl with a smile and Kyoya's heart skipped a beat  
_

 _"Kyoya... Ootori Kyoya."  
_

 _"Nice to meet you, do you want to play with me?" the girl asked her smile not leaving her face.  
_

 _Kyoya just nodded and they went to the garden, where they played hide and seek, tag and other childish games. They enjoyed themselves, until a servant came telling Gwen that they are leaving.  
_

 _The faces of their fathers were priceless when they saw them.  
_

 _"What happened to you two?" asked Kyoya's father sternly  
_

 _"I apologise father, we were in the garden and..."_ _  
_

 _"Look Yoshio, they are just kids, don't be too serious with them. We were young once too." laughed Mr. Nakamura and then Yoshio looked at his son and smiled  
_

 _"It was nice to see you Yoshio, but I'm afraid we have to leave. Gwen say goodbye to your friend and we will go." said Mr. Nakamura as he and Ichiru left the house and got into the limousine_ _  
_

 _K_ _yoya accompanied Gwen to the door._

 _"Today was fun! We should play more!" she smiled and Kyoya just nodded  
_

 _Then as a goodbye Gwen hugged him and went to sit inside the limo. She pulled down the window and waved at him as she was leaving. Kyoya smiled and shyly waved back._

 _~ END OF FLASHBACK ~_

The grown up Kyoya smiled at the memory of how shy he was at first. Who would have thought that from that shy boy will be the Ouran host club vice-president?

She was his first friend and his siblings always teased him with her.

Mr. Nakamura and his father became partners and good friends, so they visited more and soon he became best friend with Gwen. If not Gwen was at Kyoya's then Kyoya was at Gwen's place.

Then he met Tamaki and things changed. When he was 13 he found out what love is...

 _~ FLASHBACK ~_

 _He was sitting in his room, across from Tamaki. There were a lot of books everywhere. They should have worked on their group project, but the blonde just couldn't stop talking._

 _"I'm telling you, mon ami, she is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, nothing can compare to her."_

 _"Tamaki, I really don't care." Said Kyoya annoyed, but his friend just continued with his chatter and_ _Kyoya's annoyance only grew when his sister walked in._

 _"Hey, Fuyumi, how do you know you are in love?" asked Tamaki_

 _"EH? Why are you asking?" she was clearly taken back by the question, but after a while said_ _" Well, let me see... You can't stop thinking about her, you care about her, you love to spend time with her, you don't care about other girls, you have this feeling when you are with her, which you can't explain and you were thinking about one person while I talked." she said with a smile_

 _Kyoya found himself thinking about Gwen. All of these things were true, but he thought it was just friendship... Maybe he was in love with Gwen?_

 _~ END OF FLASHBACK ~_

Yes, he was. He realized it a year later... The day when they had their first kiss.

 _~ FLASHBACK ~_

 _They were in Kyoya's bedroom, sitting on the bed next to each other, talking.  
_

 _"Then Aya came to me telling that there was a boy who wanted to meet me after school in the class -" said Gwen  
_

 _'Why is she talking about boys?!' thought an annoyed Kyoya  
_

 _"he then came closer and wanted to kiss me -"  
_

 _"WHAT?" exclaimed Kyoya  
_

 _"I didn't let him! I kicked him between his legs and run. " she finished proudly and Kyoya sighted  
_

 _'Why does it matter to me anyway?'  
_

 _"I didn't want to let my first kiss go to waste..." she said and Kyoya found himself slowly relax_

 _"Hey, Kyoya how does kissing feel?" after a while she asked him curiously_ _  
_

 _"Well, people say that if you do it with the right person it's amazing, not that I could know."  
_

 _" You mean you have been never kissed?!" she exclaimed  
_

 _"Calm down! And what if I haven't, it's not a big deal..."  
_

 _"Yeah..."  
_

 _Then they sat in the silence until Kyoya sighted. Gwen was a curious girl, she surely wanted to try it. But did she want to try it with him?  
_

 _"Hey, Kyoya... or nothing, forget it..." she said blushing and not looking at him  
_

 _She was so cute, when she blushed. Kyoya sighted, placed a hand under Gwen's chin, pulled up her head and touched his lips to her.  
_

 _It really felt amazing for him, but did Gwen feel what he felt? He looked at her and tried hard not to laugh.  
_

 _Her face was all red and the look of surprise on her face was priceless and he couldn't help and started laughing, which Gwen took badly and run out of the room._ _  
_

 _'Oh, shit!' he thought and run after her._ _  
_

 _She was in a quest room.  
_

 _"Gwen, let me in."  
_

 _"Go away, Kyoya..."  
_

 _"Please."_

 _"Just leave!"_

 _Kyoya stood in front of the door not really knowing what to do. Should he let her calm down by herself or should he go in and explain himself?  
_

 _After a minute he opened the door and saw Gwen sitting on the bed with her head in her hands.  
_

 _"Gwen... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you..." he said as he knelled down in front of her  
_

 _"It's not it..." said Gwen as she wiped her tears "I actually enjoyed that kiss..." she blushed  
_

 _N_ _ow Kyoya was confused. If it wasn't the kiss, then..._

 _"I apologise for laughing at you... but you were so cute with a blush like this." he said not realizing his words  
_

 _"Kyoya..."  
_

 _"Ugh... I mean... that..." he couldn't finish because a pair of lips touched his.  
_

 _At first he was surprised, but then closed his eyes and enjoyed it..._

 _~ END OF FLASHBACK ~_

It was the day when they started dating and as he thought about it a lot have changed since then. At first both of them were shy, but now they were used to each other and grew out of that stage of blushing at every little thing.

 _~ FLASHBACK ~_

 _"You wanted to see me father?" asked Kyoya entering his father's study_

 _"Yes. Our partnership with Nakamura electronics company seems to work out perfectly for now, but we can't risk losing a precious partners as them so for securing our partnership we arranged a marriage for you and Miss Nakamura." said Kyoya's father_

 _"I see." he said not really knowing how to react, because when his father decided something no matter what it was going to be that way_

 _"They are getting more and more successful and I assume that soon they are going to expand their bussiness to a world-wide level. It seems that you and Ms Nakamura are fond of each other so there should not be any objections from neighter of you."_

 _This made Kyoya think. Sure, he liked Gwen, but he was not sure about spending the rest of their lives together. Of course they could get a divorce if things aren't going to work out they way they want them to..._

 _However, he couldn't thing about it for a long time because 5 minutes later his phone rang._

 _"Kyoya, have you heard the news?"_

 _"Yes. I take it that you know about it too."_

 _"So... what do you think of it?" 'That my family is allright with it as long as your family is usefull to us.'_

 _But he couldn't say that to her. He could hear the excitement and agitation in her voice and he found himself saying:_

 _"_ _Since it's you, I don't really mind. However it's still far in the future, so we will deal with it when the time comes. What is your opinion?"_

 _"Well, I honestly don't know. We will wait and see I guess." she said and he could hear the disappointment in her voice, but what did she expected? That he will be all smiles and cheers and he will marry her right away? Sure, they have known each other for a long time, Kyoya would even risk to say that he loved her, but they were still young and a lot of things could go wrong in the future..._

 _So this was what they agreed on. Keep the status of engaged, so their parents would be pleased, but they were far from getting engaged, yet._

 _However after Kyoya went to sleep that night, he found himself dreaming about Gwen in her wedding dress walking down the aisle and after he woke in the morning with a smile on his face he hoped that their relationship would be strong enough to come to that point._

 _~ END OF FLASHBACK ~_

However things changed when a year later Mr. Nakamura and his family left to Britain. Regardless, he and Gwen held in contact, called each other everyday and video chatted almost every week.  
And after a year she was finally returning to him, so there he was now with a bouquet of violet roses in his hand waiting for his fiancé. Violet roses, because it was love at the first sight...

But there were certain things even Kyoya Ootori wasn't aware. Like six curious people spying on him...


	2. Kyoya has a girlfriend?

For Tamaki it was just another day at the host club or it seemed like it. He was entertaining his guests as usually, but his main concern was his best friend, Kyoya.

They have known each other since middle-school and Tamaki knew that something was up with him. He was weirder than usually, but he hadn't said anything, yet. The others didn't seemed to realize it, but Tamaki knew that Kyoya was hiding something and he was more then determined to find out his secret.

"What is exactly Kyoya-senpai doing on his computer every day?" asked Haruhi curiously but the others just shrugged

"Well he is very determined to inherit his family's company so it has to be something related to it..." said Tamaki wisely

"So even you don't know what is he doing?" asked both the twins and Haruhi shocked

"Well, knowing Kyoya, it has to be something complicated..." smiled Tamaki

"We should just ask him!" said Honey and he turned to walk to Kyoya to ask him, but before anything could happen they realized that Kyoya wasn't even in the room.

"Where did he go?"

"He had a call so he went out to talk..." said Mori and the twins smirked at each other

"Don't even think about it! Kyoya will kill us if he finds out..." said Tamaki, but he was late.

The twins were already in front of Kyoya's computer.

"We shouldn't do this..." said Honey

"Yes, you don't have any right to pry in his things!" said Haruhi

"You guys are no fun." said Hikaru turning to the others

"Um... I think there is something you would like to see..." said Kaoru and everybody turned to the computer.

There were opened different tabs. The host club's website, one site about news, another about the sales of the club and Kyoya's emails. Suddenly a message popped up on the screen, signaling that Kyoya got a new mail. It was from a restaurant saying that the booking of the table was successful and they are waiting for his visit.

"WOW! This is the best restaurant in Japan..." said Haruhi in awe

"Two people... Tonight..." said Hikaru

"Does Kyoya have a date?!" their eyes went wide, but before they could have collected more information the door connecting the hallway and the club slowly started to open, so they quickly went to their spot and talked as if they haven't done anything and Kyoya walked in.

"I have a business to take care of, so I am leaving." he said as he went to his computer, turned it off and packed his things.

They said their goodbyes and after Kyoya left everybody turned to Tamaki

"What now, boss?" asked Hikaru

"We are going to follow him!" said Tamaki and they all got into his limo

While they traveled they couldn't help but wonder what was going on with their friend. Was he really hiding the fact that he had a girlfriend or was it something else? Maybe it was nothing serious just business stuff?

"Why haven't he told me? Why does Mommy keep secrets in front of his family?" Tamaki was getting really depressed

"Maybe it's not what it looks like..." said Haruhi, trying to cheer up Tamaki

"Yeah, then what is it?" asked Hikaru

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Look, he stopped." said Honey pointing out of the window.

"A flower shop?!"

"So what did you just said?" asked Hikaru with a smirk

"Oh, shut up. He can buy flowers for his mum or his sister. It doesn't have to be a date!" said Haruhi

They waited and followed Kyoya's car from distance. The car stopped in front of the airport and Kyoya got out.

Soon they were spying on him behind a wall.

"If he catches us, we are dead..." whispered Kaoru

"He won't. Look at him, he hasn't even noticed that we touched his computer and that we followed him. If we are good than he won't catch us." whispered back Hikaru

"Shut up and look!" said Haruhi pointing to Kyoya

Suddenly there was a shout of Kyoya's name and he was "attacked" by a girl. She had to be around 165 cm, with shoulder lenght brown hair. Kyoya hugged the girl close to him, then the girl put her hands on the sides of Kyoya's face and kissed him. They were kissing like there was no tomorrow and the hosts's jaw dropped.

When they pulled apart Kyoya put the girl down, put his forehead against hers and they smiled.

Kyoya actually smiled. Not a fake one like in the club, but a real smile. Then he give the girl the bouquet of roses he held. The girl smelled them, smiled and gave Kyoya a quick kiss. Then Kyoya put his right arm around the girl's shoulder, the girl lifted her arm and they interlocked their fingers as they left the airport.

The hosts were in tottal shock.

"Wow" was all they said


	3. Surprise, surprise

Kyoya was more than happy when he saw the person he was waiting for and saw that she hasn't changed a bit.  
He half expected that she would walk around like she owned the place, looking at everyone with disgust and wearing an outfit which showed more than it should have. However he let out a breath when he saw her. It seemed that she hasn't changed; her clothes weren't revealing in the slightest bit, she walked from the gate while chatting animatedly with her two bodyguards and Kyoya couldn't help bit smile. He found it cute when she really got into a conversation with her eyes sparkling and her hands making small motions while explaining something. But the thing which made him the happiest were how her eyes sparked up and her lips turned into a happy grin when she saw him.  
What he adored in were allways her green eyes, which showed her every feeling. He loved how her eyes held kindness or curiosity, but what he loved the most was the love what he could seen in them, whenever she looked at him.

Suddenly she jumped on him and was hugging him like in any minute somebody would come and take her from him. Not that he would allow this to happen, anyway.  
He hugged her close to him.

"I take it that you have missed me..." he said a smirk making his way on his face

"You have no idea how much..." she said, then placed her hands on the sides of his face, looked into his onyx eyes which fascinated her every time she looked into them and did what both of them wanted to.

She gently kissed him, but soon the innocent kiss turned to passionate make out session.  
However Kyoya had to remember that they were in public and they had to take this somewhere else. After pulling away he put her down and placed his forehead against her's. They were smiling while looking into each other eyes.

"I have got something for you..." he said and showed her the bouquet of her favorite flowers.  
Gwen smiled, thanked him and they left the airport.

"So, how did you know that I will be there?" asked Gwen smiling while laying her head on his shoulder , but Kyoya just smiled mischievously "Yes, I should have known, after all you are Kyoya Ootori, you know everything." she smiled

"In reality Fuyumi told me, but I like your version better." Kyoya replied with a smirk while he adjusted his glasses

"But I wanted to surprise you..." pouted Gwen

"Well after all these years you should know that Fuyumi can't keep secrets. By the way how long are you planning to stay?"

"Wow, there is a thing even Kyoya Ootori doesn't know?!"

"Fuyumi just told me about your visit."

"Then I can tell you the surprise!" she exclaimed

"Which is?"

"I am staying there and I will attend Ouran with you! Isn't this great? We are going to be classmates!"

"Y-Yeah, it is..." said Kyoya really surprised

 _'Well, this IS a surprise...'_ he thought

Sure he was happy, that Gwen was back, but this meant that she will hear about the host club and that was one thing Kyoya couldn't let happen.  
Yes, the guys there were his friends, but he could imagine Gwen's reaction upon finding out about him being in the host club. She would definitely be angry and an angry Gwen is not something he wanted to have on his hands.

Another thing was the thought of the host club's opinion on Gwen. Well knowing Tamaki he would be dramatics as ever. At first he will go to his little emo corner, then he would pester them with annoying questions. He couldn't let Gwen enter Ouran. But what could he do?

"Well, you look really surprised..." said Gwen causing Kyoya to get back to the real world. He could hear the disappointment in her voice and he sudenly felt a wave of guilt wash over him.

"Yeah, it came all of sudden... But I am glad, this mean that I can spend more time with you." said Kyoya with a smile

However Gwen knew that something was up with Kyoya. This smile was one of those fake smiles and she felt her heart sink. She didn't know what made her sadder; her fiancé keeping secrets from her, his unusual behavior or the lack of emotions upon hearing her news. She knew that he will not jump up and down from the happiness, but his reaction told her that if he could he would send her back with the first plane.

"Is there a reason for you acting strange or is it just the fact that you don't want me there?" she asked sudenly turning cold

"What makes you think that I don't want you there?" he asked surprised

"Well, your lack of emotions upon hearing that I'm coming back was proof enought and this fake smile is really not helping your case. If it's because there is another in your life, do tell. I don't appreciate you keeping secrets from me." said Gwen matter of factly

"And I don't appreciate you jumping to conclusions. It was just too suden that's all, there is no one else and just out of curiosity, what would I do if I "liked" the news?"

"You would give me a NORMAL smile, then you would kiss me which would turn into making out and after that you would take me home and make love to me."

"That's an interesting theory."

"It's not just a theory. It happened everytime I visited!" said Gwen with a smile and Kyoya knew that he was off the hook for now.

However she was right. Everytime she visited in the year she was away it was always the same. Kyoya picked her up, they went on a date and after that they went to Kyoya's or to her's place and made love. Kyoya couldn't help himself. He was a man after all and a man has his needs. Kyoya being himself he preferred the real thing and waited patiently for Gwen, but when she came and did her little tricks, all of his wanting mixed with her's and they ended up in bed. Not that it mattered to him anyway.

They stopped at the Nakamura mansion to throw in Gwen's bags and after that they went to the Ootori residence, because Fuyumi really wanted to meet Gwen after a long time of not seeing her.  
However this was NOT what Kyoya expected upon arriving. His family was in the living room waiting patienly for them.

"It's nice to see you again Ms. Nakamura." said his father upon seeing them

"It's a pleasure, sir." smiled Gwen shyly

"I expect you had a nice journey."

"As it could be."

"I really hoped that you could tell us about your stay in England."

"It was quite educational. I learned a lot of things and gained experience."

"I see, so you plan to follow your mother's footsteps as a journalist?" his father asked and Kyoya couldn't help, but look at Gwen, studying her expression. It was a sensitive spot for her, but it seemed that she had her emotons under control.

"I would like to be a novelist, but it's still in the far future."

"Well said. Now if you would excuse me and my older sons, we have a lot of work to take care of. It was nice to see you." he said as he got up from the sofa

"You too, sir."

When his father and brothers left there was an awkward silence in the room, which was broken by his sister. She walked up to Gwen and hugged her while greeting her with a smile. Then as if nothing happened the women sat down and started to chat. Everything was fine, until they reached the topic of school.

"Oh, so you are going to be in the same class? That's amazing! You can have study dates and you can have a romantic lunch in the school cafeteria, while everyone look at you with jealousy, stolen kisses in the hallways, so romantic!" Fuyumi exclaimed while going into her fangirl mode

"Well I don't know about stealing kisses in the hallways, but the romantic lunch thing is not gonna happen. First I don't want other people to watch us and second apperently your brother is scared of showing up with me in school."

"What? Why?" asked Fuyumi looking at Kyoya

"I guess he is afraid that I will embarass him."

He never had a thought about Gwen embarrassing him. She was out-going and social, sure, but she didn't talked about their relationship to whoever.

"That's not it. It's not you I am afraid will embarrass me..." he said with a sight  
At this sencence both of the females looked at him puzzled, but after a while Gwen's eyes widened and her mouth formed an "o"

"You can't be serious! You really think that I will not love you because of your friends?" she asked not sure if she got the right message, but after a while of silence she knew for sure.

"Look, Kyo I love you. Whatever kind of people your friends turns out to be, it still won't change my feelings for you. I love you with all my heart, all my soul and everything!" said Gwen dramatically, but he knew that she meant every word. In these times she reminded him of Tamaki.

"You were reading those romance books of yours again, weren't you?!" asked Kyoya annoyed

"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't... But don't change the subject! I think they are going to be great people, since they are YOUR friends." she smiled a reassuring smile "I can't wait to meet them." she said happily

"Are you sure about it?" Kyoya asked hoping that she would say no

"Yes!"

At least she was ready to meet them. It was a start. Who knows, maybe having her in the club will be a good thing. The only thing left was to introduce her to the club members...

* * *

Polyvore outfit of Gwen's clothes for those who are interested in it :)

untitled_25/set?id=188950566


End file.
